


A little honesty

by Skyfell (UnknownScribes)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Honesty, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe I wrote something that doesn't even slightly ship, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i'm not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/Skyfell
Summary: James just wants a little honesty, is that too much to ask for?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A little honesty

**Author's Note:**

> It might not make sense, but it making sense wasn't exactly my goal I guess.

James wasn't a man fond of others, sure he had his close few, those he considered to be a part of his tight knit group of "friends". M and Q, those were the ones he trusted with his life, most of the time, not all of the time. The one man he somehow both trusted and didn't trust all at once was Silva, he was a man hard to pin down exactly where he belong on one's scale of "friendship". 

Sure M bossed him around and sent him into perilous situations with little thought or regard to how he might fair, if he might survive is not exactly highest on her list. Information came first, any intelligence he could gather was better than nothing, even if it cost his life. Deep down she cared, or at least he hopes she does. He cares about her.

Q's a hothead and strict about the things he gives out, demanding they be brought back in one piece, which is a hard task for James to complete. Between all the narrowly escaping death, fighting, and chasing he does he hardly has time to think about Q's desire to have his stuff returned in nearly the same condition it left in. Crashing a car or two was to be expected, breaking things was a daily occurrence. 

Silva is neither here nor there, he's just Silva. One second purring on and on, cooing over James. Touching him, running his fingers or hands along skin he'd rather his shirt still cover. Silva was... strange? Disturbing? He was something and James isn't quite sure what that something was. Despite this Silva had cause for how he was, having M turn her back on him was a big part of what made him who he is today. His love of country is not there, not as it once had been, but when he had it, that was a sight to behold. He -tried- to sacrifice his life for his country, though a failed attempt it was admirable. 

That's when James noticed... all he wanted in life was a little honesty. Honesty from M. Silva was honest, an open book compared to most. He didn't care about what might come about from his talking, words spilled from his mouth as if they didn't have a filter to pass through. He was easy to get a handle on in the way of truth, he didn't seem to lie. He told James the truth when he wanted it and when he didn't, but he knew he was better off knowing it. M lied, M didn't care as much as she claimed to, not about the person or their life. She cared about the job well done, regardless if the agent came home or not... after all she didn't seem to care all that much about him being dead, even though he wasn't. Even when she was dying in his arms, she couldn't be fully honest with him, when his childhood home was in runes, everything he knew growing up soiled and destroyed, Silva laying dead merely feet away. All he'd wanted was for M to be honest with him just once. But asking for honesty from her was like asking the world of her, it was impossible, and it stung. He wished it could've been different, but alas fate ruled it so. M was almost never honest, she never could be. She was a lair by trade and by birth. James wanted nothing more than for her to be honest just once, but she couldn't even give him that. Even without that, he still cared deeply for her, he still loved her. He would never forget her, or the things she did and said. She was a part of his life, one that would always be with him, even if he didn't want her to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (usually) give me life. But I don't give a flying fuck anymore... 
> 
> I just puked words on the screen, if you like it you like it and if you don't you don't. I don't care either way. I just needed to write something to ease my suffering and well this is it not that it worked. Ignore it if you so desire or not... I really stopped caring. 
> 
> Thanks for the read I guess, not that it really matters because the sum of my life is just these fucking fics I write and post and if this is the end of my ao3 career I'm going out with a bang.


End file.
